


Undetermined

by Miycroni



Series: Undertale oneshots I've gone and done [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Genocide Sans, Idk what tags to put lmao but this is good i think, Other, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miycroni/pseuds/Miycroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goodnight</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undetermined

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight

She wrenched the bone from in between her ribcage, smiling sadistically and licking her own blood off of her fingers. Her once-white dress had begun to darken significantly, what with being thrown on the ground and being stabbed over and over. But she had too much adrenaline. Too much determination, to fall. And she would continue fighting until the skeleton before her lay dead.

 

She had come to like that desperate weed. Destroying the universe? The soulless flower had grown on her. And to be honest, she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't been bored as well. Flowey was right. There were too many options to be explored, but once you explored them all, everything gets old. Super quick.

 

But back to the matter at hand.

 

“Did you think that was supposed to hurt?”

 

The skeletons eyes were dark. He bobbed side to side with his right hand in the pocket of his hoodie, his left hand out to keep the magic hold on her soul. No matter. She could finish this any time she wanted. She'd been through this many times. Flowey was just across the room. Waiting for her. Waiting. Waiting.

 

Still, the skeletons left eye blared blue and yellow. Flashing. But he was getting tired. And it wouldn't take long for her to off him. Just wait for him to lose his touch. Her torso throbbed. A good pain. If she died, and reset, she'd talk to him about how pointless this was. As if she hadn't already told him that countless times.

 

The whites of his eyes returned, and he shifted them off somewhere. Ah. Here it is.

 

“-just lay down your weapon, and well, my job will be a lot easier..heh..” She almost snorted. It wasn't going to work on her. The skeleton was dumb. A naive little skelley. She wouldn't lose to him. Not now. Not ever. She'd continue resetting until she was able to erase this pathetic little universe and both skeletons with it.

 

She laughed at him. Painfully hard. They'd been through this multiple times. She'd thought he'd learned his lesson when she'd killed him, while he was on his spiel about mercy, good people. Seems like losing Papyrus had him delirious.

 

She swung her knife. The skeleton shrugged. Alright. The real battle starts now. If she got this far, she could continue to win, to hurt him, to erase. It was easy. He was easy. From the times where she'd manipulated him to the times where he'd try to murder her but failed only to be killed when he turned. Only this time, he was serious. He remembered every reset, everything that she'd taken away from him, or given to him. He was angry. Determined. So was she.

 

 

 

But she wouldn't be the one dying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is painfully short please comment prompts so that I can write more thanks


End file.
